Virtual reality technology is a kind of computer simulation system which can create and experience virtual world. Virtual reality technology uses computer to create a simulation environment and is a system simulation of multi-source information fusion, interactive three-dimensional dynamic scene, and entity behavior, which makes users immersed in the simulation environment. Virtual reality technology takes the head mounted display technology as the core, supplemented by spatial orientation technology and other peripheral technologies, to build an immersive virtual world. In the non-virtual reality scene, because the user sits before a PC for a long time, for the traditional walking input mode, such as keyboard and handle, the human body gets adapted to use the movement of the fingers instead of the movement of the legs; but for the virtual reality scene which is realized by standing or moving, the immersion feeling created by the virtual reality technology will be destroyed greatly when the traditional peripherals are used to walk in the virtual scene. Using two legs to move is an original movement mode for human to adapt to the long-term evolution, using two legs instead of the traditional keyboards and handles to control the movement in the scene is a more natural interactive mode. At the same time, the movements of the two legs expand the application field of virtual reality, bring additional functions such as fitness, training and so on. Using two legs to move, run, jump and squat need to overcome the contradiction between space and displacement. When the user moves within a small space range in reality, the corresponding movement mapping to the virtual scene is infinite space movement, at the same time, the maximum immersion can let user feel that he is moving in the infinite space.
In order to solve this problem, there are a variety of universal motion platforms for virtual reality in the market, such as a virtual reality human omnidirectional motion input platform of CN Patent Application No. 201510333880.9 using column and beam hanging to support human. The overall height of the equipment is too high and the volume is huge, as well as there are other shortcomings. As another example, a human universal motion platform of CN Patent Application No. 201420555831.0 using the support ring structure to support human, requires both hands hanging on the support ring and may cause numbness in arms after a long-term use; meanwhile, the human universal motion platform also can't realize squat operation.
The chassis adapted by the universal motion platforms are mostly smooth concave chassis, a person can hardly keep the balance of the body during squatting, even if the balance can be kept under the aid of the support ring of the device, the user can feel abnormal fatigue, and moreover, it's hard to match players with different body types and get the players who do not match the device to run, jump and squat like players with the right body type.